


I'll Remember (Your Name)

by baejinstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinstar/pseuds/baejinstar
Summary: Woojin first met Jihoon when they're 7."Hi! I'm Jihoon!"Jihoon came to his life, they remain inseparable.Untill one day, when they're 16, Woojin left Jihoon.He's gone without even saying a proper 'goodbye'.Woojin is not in the part of Jihoon's life ever again, before they met again after 4 years, at the age of 20.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not skilled yet in writing but since i've tried my best;; will upload the following chapter soon or later!
> 
> Ps. Big thank u to my friends that helped me making the storyline ily uwu
> 
> Italic: Past  
> Normal: Present

  
_I'll remember your name_  
_Altough time passes, and we become an adult_  
_I will only protect you._  
  
  
A man in his 20 working at his workplace, a cafe. He's recieving orders from costumer.  
  
"Welcome!" He says, a familiar built approach him while playing games on his phone, as he arrive at the counter and about to order, Woojin looked at him thoroughly, is it him? Him the one whom he miss so bad?  
  
"Ji...hoon?"

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
_2005_  
  
_A small kid sat down on the swing, alone. He has his face faced down to the ground while humming his favorite song._

  
_Sparrows goes chirp chirp_

  
_Suddenly, someone appears in front of him and stretch his hands out, offering a handshake._

  
_"Hi! I'm Jihoon!" He says._ _Woojin tilt his head up, looking at the boy in front of him. He has a beautiful eyes, plump pink lips, red cheeks. He is pretty, Woojin thought so._

  
_"Uh...hi?" Woojin awkwardly shook his hands back._

  
_"Let's be friends!" The boy continued._

_"C...cute..." Woojin murmurs to himself. The boy who said his name were Jihoon obviously heard what Woojin says, that was the reason he smiled so brightly, from ear to ear forming a half-moon._ _Woojin smiles back at him, feeling the smile Jihoon gave to him were sincere, he also smiles as wide as he can._

  
  
_"Ah! You have snaggletooth! So cute!" Says Jihoon excitedly. It's not something to brag about, but Woojin feels happy that someone loves his snaggletooth, and he ended up showing Jihoon the 'cute' snaggletooth he has, proudly._

  
_"I'm from class A! You?" Said the older while pulling Woojin from the swing._  
  
_"I'm... class C..." Woojin answers as he gets up._

 _"Are we the same age?? I was born in 1999! 29th may!"_  
  
_"I'm... 2nd november, also 1999."_  
  
_"Glad you're the same, no need to use honorifics then!"_  
  
_"Y-yes..."_  
  
_"Ah Woojin! The bell is ringing!"_  
  
_"You can go ahead."_  
  
_"No! A friend should stay by each other side, let's go!"_  
  
  
  
  
_2013_

  
_"Woojin! Which high school will you go to?" Said the older as he rest his chin on the mathematics book. Facing to the right, exactly a few centimetres in front of the younger face._

 _"I don't know! I'm not that smart unlike you. You don't even need to study to get a perfect 100!"_  
_Woojin gets annoyed and he turns the back of his head to Jihoon._

  
_"C'mon Woojin, who said I didn't do study?! I always did."_  
  
_"Yeah continue your nonsense talk mr.park."_

 _"Woojin, if there's a will, there will be a way!"_  
  
_"Who said i'm going to study and enters an elite school!?"_

_"Me! So that you will enter YMC High School and spent your high school life with me!" Said Jihoon as he tidies up the mess on their table, grabbing his bag and left Woojin behind._

  
_"Ugh...."_

  
  
_So Woojin is, studies hard so he can be in the same school again with Jihoon. So he can spent more of his time for Jihoon._  
  
  
  
_"Woojin! Let's study!"_

  
_"What are you doing in front of my house at a fucking 10pm? It's so late!"_

  
_"Wanna be your tutor before the final exams start in a month."_

  
_"A tutor not allowed here."_

  
_"Okay, a kind-hearted soul who is willing to help this ungrateful brat that doesn't even appreciate the idea of him coming to his house for teaching him math."_

 _"_ _You probematic ass! i don't even need your help!"_  
  
_"Guess this probematic ass were so smart. Let me in."_

_"Why should i- oh my god this is my house who are you to enter without my permission!"_

_"Me? A smart problematic ass."_

 

_Woojin sighs, he let the older in._

  
  
_"PARK WOOJIN YOU'RE SO STUPID THIS PROBLEM WERE SO EASY WHY CAN'T YOU SOLVE IT??!!"_  
  
_"Shut up. I'm not in the mood."_  
  
_"Why?"_

 _"Just... my head hurts... i'm dizzy."_  
  
_"Lemme check ur temperature."_

  
_Jihoon place his forehead on Woojin's_

  
  
_"What are you doing Jihoon?!"_  
  
_"Checking your temperature. I think you caught a cold?"_  
  
_"I'm fine. It's already 11pm, i'll walk you home."_  
  
_"No need, i'll sleep over."_  
  
_"Who allows you!"_  
  
_"Your inner side that wants me to stay!"_  
  
_"I don't feel like being a nuisance."_  
  
_"You're not, I'm willing to take care of you. Just lie on the bed I'll bring you blanket."_

  
_Woojin lied on his bed, looking at the older built left the room. He dozzed off and fell asleep._

  
_Jihoon is back after a long time. It tooks him quite a time to find the blanket in Woojin's not-really-big house. He won't ask Woojin where the blanket is because he doesn't want to wake the younger up. He brings the blanket and wrap it around Woojin's body._

  
_He tidies up Woojin's desk and turn off the room's lamp. Left the study lamp on and start writing the summarize of today's lesson for Woojin. He stays up late and sleep on the floor._

  
_Woojin woke up earlier than Jihoon. Looking at the older built sleeping on the floor. Feeling bad, he lift him up easily and put him on the bed, put the blanket on Jihoon's body and pat the older hair. He looks at the older and saying a 'thank you' that won't be heard by the older._

  
  
_Jihoon is not just an ordinary hyung to him. He changes Woojin life, if Jihoon hadn't ask Woojin for being his friends, he would be alone right now, alone with no one hold his hands tightly, alone with no one to argue with, alone with no one to tease with, alone with no one who makes him better anytime._

  
  
_Woojin still wonder, why did Jihoon approach him in the first place? There was so many friends he can make up with, why ended up with Woojin?_

  
  
_Woojin has asked Jihoon once about that, Jihoon would just answers simply, 'Because i thought you were the right one.'_

  
_That time, when Woojin wished just anyone to come to his life and stay by his side, Jihoon is there._

  
_When Woojin thought the world were so against him, Jihoon is there._

  
_When Woojin is a lost child without a path to walk, Jihoon is there._

  
_Everytime Woojin said how unfair this world is, how he struggle everyday, how his parents treat him. Jihoon is there saying the word he once says._

  
_"Woojin, you may look like you didn't walk on the flower path now, but to let you know, if you struggle now and works hard as if today was your last day in this world, you can."_

  
_That words that Jihoon said to him, keeps ringing to his head. The thought of 'last day in this world' is also the last time he sees Jihoon right?_

  
_He doesn't want this friendship, or closer than that, but further than love. To ends._

  
  
_Park Jihoon._  
_His existence,_  
_Can make Woojin better in any way._

  
  
_"Jihoon... it's only the start of our eternity." Woojin says as he peck Jihoon's head. Leaving the older sleep and went downstairs._

 

  
  
_2014_

  
_"OH MY FUCKING WOOJIN!!!!!"_  
  
_"Why dude my ears hurt don't scream too loud except if it's something so big."_  
  
_"IT IS SO BIG!!! I JUST SAW BOTH OF OUR NAMES WAS ACCEPTED ON YMC HIGH SCHOOL!!!"_  
  
_"It's not even that big why- OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS PARK JIHOON."_  
  
_"I'M SERIOUS I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!!!" Said Jihoon as he pull Woojin to a hug. Woojin hugs back, embracing Jihoon's warmth as they hopped up and down together._  
  
_They stopped, still on their soft time hugging each other._  
  
_Woojin broke the silence, with his "I love you too, a lot."_  
  
  
  
  
_They start their high school life together, they ended up in the same class. Any words can't explain how happy they were._  
  
  
_"Alright kids! I'm Mr.Yoon who will be your homeroom teacher this year. Since it's our first day together, study is in a no need list! Just get close to each other, i'll wait for the progress!"_

 

* * *

 

  
  
Present

  
"Ji...hoon?" Woojin raised his eyebrows and sees the man in front of him thoroughly again and again.

  
The man is confused. He looks at Woojin with his head full of curiousity.

  
"Don't you recognize me??? It's me!" Said Woojin happily and shows off his snaggletooth. Makes the man in front of him become out of words.

  
"I... don't know you, sorry. One coffee latte please." Said the man in front of him, looking down as if he gets disappointed of what he sees in front of him.

  
"Jihoon! I've missed you so bad!" Said Woojin as he get out from the counter, running towards the brown haired man standing, and hugs him so tightly.

  
"I can sue you for being a pervert, you just hugs a stranger." Jihoon said as he push Woojin out of from his body. Face remain expressionless, but looks gloomy as if he was about to cry.

  
Yes he did, he cried.

  
He cried so hard, hitting the taller man in front of him.

  
"You bastard, I tried to forget about you all this years.... why should appear to my life again... why now!?!!"

  
Woojin just can remain silent. The whole people in cafe looks at both of them. Another part time worker which is Woojin's friend, tells Woojin to bring Jihoon out and talk.

  
So they did, Jihoon still coughing and sobbing a lot, sitting on the outdoor cafe. Woojin just can hold his hands, the hands that no longer can accept him like how they used to.

  
"Where... just where the fuck have you been all this time!!" Said Jihoon as he pulls his hands out from Woojin.

  
"I... fucking hate you to die!" Jihoon continues.

  
"I... fucking missed you to die..." Jihoon keeps continuing his talk.

  
"I will explain." Woojin said and tried to wipe Jihoon's tears that flows down through his cheeks. Of course he feels apologetic. It reminds him of what he used to say back then.

  
_If anyone dare to touch Jihoon with their dirty hands, if anyone makes Jihoon cries, you're no longer alive._  
  
  
Thousands of memories passed by Woojin's head again. He wait for Jihoon to calm down. He inhales, and start to tell the story in his point of view _._

 

  
  
_Mid 2014_  
  
_Woojin and Jihoon is walking through the corridor together, with their friends on the side. Jinyoung and his boyfriend Daehwi._  
  
_"Guys! Let's make a competition" Jinyoung says excitedly making the others anxious of what they will face after this._  
  
_"What kind of..." Daehwi sighs._  
  
_"What is the benefit Jinyoung?" Woojin asked out of curiousity._  
  
_"The one who lose has to treat the winner like a king." Jinyoung answered._  
  
_"And the losers have to follow everything that the winner ordered to, deal?" Jinyoung continues as he smirks at all of his friends._  
  
_"Deal. In term of what should we compete?" Jihoon ask._

  
_They don't know. They don't know that Jinyoung already pull one of Daehwi's hand, getting ready to run._

  
_"THE LAST WHO GET INTO THE CANTEEN IS THE LOSERS!!" Jinyoung sprint off as soon as he says that. It is unfair but he's already quite far away so what should they do except to compete with each other?_

  
_Jihoon and Woojin minds goes blank for a while, but they realize that they should compete, just two of them since Jinyoung and Daehwi is nowhere to see._

  
_Woojin runs a second late after Jihoon. But he can catch up the older and makes Jihoon whines as he runs. Woojin can't stop laughing while running by hearing how cute Jihoon sounds while he whines behind._


	2. You were the only one that keeps my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is back in Jihoon's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 of the story! Sorry for being late my fault hoho

_Our precious memories_

_Will be keep inside this bright heart_

_The only person that keeps my heart_

_I call your name softly_

 

 

_"Okay, i don't understand the reason Woojin hyung ended up being the loser. You're a fast runner hyung! why?"_

  
_"Jinyoung, don't underestimate me! I'm also a fast runner!" Jihoon rolls his eyes frustatedly._

  
_"Okay, introduce you all to our servient, Woojin!" Said Jinyoung excitedly._

  
  
_Woojin can't express how grateful he is that Jihoon orders him around. Why? He orders him on the things he actually need to do himself, such as organizing his locker and his stuffs that scatters everywhere._

  
  
_Jihoon actually didn't orders him around though, he just someone who remind of what Woojin should do, things that he kept on postponing to do._

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
_"Jihoon i'll go to the toilet."_  
  
_"Poop?"_  
  
_"Nope, relieving my stress."_  
  
_"Ok." Is all Jihoon can said, he didn't ask furthermore about Woojin who goes to the restroom just for relieving his stress, he already know it's just the best place for Woojin._

  
  
_Woojin carelessly shut the toilet's door and starts sitting on the toilet. He thoughts, a really lot, for a while._

  
_The stress that he got, the depression that he got, the difficulties he got in his life is all from his father._

  
_His parents divorced long time ago when he's at a very young age, seven. Right before Jihoon comes to his life._

  
_He won't separate from his mom, so did his sister. Woojin's mom insisted that she will take care of both, but situation won't just get along well. Job issues neither economy situation just won't went well._

  
_And so Woojin forced to live with his dad, his dad whom he hate a lot. Why? His dad hit his one and only mom that he loves than anyone elses in this world._

  
_Years passes by, Woojin doesn't even know what is his sister and his mom doing. His mom also probably doesn't know that her ex-husband treat his son not like how he should be._

  
_Woojin's dad will do anything so that Woojin won't befriended with a wrong person. His dad said their families inherit would just go to Woojin, the one and only heirs of his dad company._

  
_Money won't always get us happy._

  
_When Woojin suffers, the one that on his side was no one else but Jihoon._

  
_Woojin sighed at his own thought, he just want to escape from his cage and do what he want, freely._

  
_He also knows he can't._

  
_He can't, it's impossible._

  
  
_But just like what Audrey Hepburn said, the world impossible itself says "I'm possible."_

  
  
_He just want to spent the rest of his life with Jihoon, and at least see how's his mom doing._

  
  
_He really did spend a lot of time on the library's toilet. He was about to open the door because worried Jihoon may be waiting for him with a grumpling stomach. But, just merely a second before he opens the door, bunch of man said the name of someone he adores, Park Jihoon._

  
_Woojin's blood boiling as he hears the word they said._

  
_"You know Park Woojin?"_  
  
_"From class B?"_  
  
_"Yes."_  
  
_"What's with him?"_  
  
_"He's popular among girlies, i'm the one that should've get the crown."_  
  
_"So he took your spot? Hahaha it's just you're not that interesting anymore."_  
  
_"Fuck you."_  
  
_"Wanna try something fun? Since he took the girlies on our school, how bout we took his clingy friend?"_  
  
_"A revenge? Call! Wait who is his clingy friend? Why we should took his friend just took his girlfie."_  
  
_"You don't know that clingy friend is his longlife crush?"_  
  
_"Who?"_  
  
_"Park Jihoon!"_  
  
_"Ah... so he's not straight?"_  
  
_"Yea."_  
  
_"Why they didn't date though?"_  
  
_"I don't know either."_  
  
_"So what's your plan?"_  
  
_"Took Jihoon from his life just like he took the girls."_

  
  
_Woojin can't just stand still. He's totally pissed off. He clenches his fist, open the door and went for a straight punch, exactly on the boy face._

  
  
_"If anyone dare to touch Jihoon with their dirty hands, if anyone makes Jihoon cries, you're no longer alive." Is what Woojin says as he look at the boys straight in the eyes, gazing with his face full of anger._

  
  
_They attack back, actually still taken aback of what they should do at the moment._

  
  
_So they're fighting, inside the toilet. They're making a total fuss and makes Jihoon get up from his seat straightly went to the toilet. Welcomed by Woojin's slightly bruised face, and a total bruised boys in front of him._  
  
  
_Jihoon can't fight, but he still tried to interrupt the fight._

  
_"Park Woojin, stop this!!"_  
  
_"Hey!!!"_  
  
_"Woojin!!"_

  
  
_They won't even budge by Jihoon words. So Jihoon thought._

  
  
_"Park Woojin, stop this fight. It's my order."_  
  
_"Sorry hoon..." one punch._  
  
_"I'll decline your orders..." more punch._  
  
_"And do otherwise..." a big strong punch landed on the opponents face._  
  
_More people involved in the fight, they tried to stop the four. Even until the teachers tried to stop them._  
  
_Woojin is bleeding, Jihoon is shocked._  
  
_The boys leaving, devastated._  
  
_"It's okay Woojin... you're okay." Jihoon said. He prefer making the younger better by saying 'it's okay' rather than asking 'are you okay?'_

  
_Jihoon brings Woojin to their desk._

  
  
_"Stay here, i'll bring you ointment. Don't you dare go anywhere else." Said Jihoon, angrily that exactly looks like a jigglypuff, and it was a cute sight for Woojin, an angry Jihoon. Wished Jihoon would also pout his mouth but he's truly angry._

  
  
_Jihoon is back bringing an ointment that Woojin don't know where did he gets it._  
  
_"Sit still, don't move. It'll stings a bit."_  
  
_"Ack!"_  
  
_"C'mon i'll treat you in my house, you're too loud here."_

  
  
_Jihoon sighed as he put a few bandage on Woojin's face. Not only face, Woojin said his ankle hurt a bit, maybe when he's being pushed and falls down miserably on the floor. But Woojin said it was okay, so Jihoon won't worry._

  
_Jihoon pecks every wound and bruises Woojin have. Each one._

  
_Woojin is confused by what is the older doing, but he loves it._

  
_"I did this so it won't ever get hurt again."_

  
_Woojin just can blush, showing his red cheeks._

* * *

  
  
  
  
_Woojin can't get over the fact that he loves Jihoon. The fact that there's boys who want to take the love of his life, out of his life._

  
  
_Woojin may looks like a troublemaker or bad boy, but he's a total reverse from that, he's a total homebody and introvert, doesn't like to socialize neither interacting with other people, except with Jihoon._

  
  
_Woojin is good at fighting for his own self-defense, he is good, but what if the opponents brings more people, as if the opponents is multiplied by three, three more opponents in front of him, picking up a fight just because a stupid cause._

  
  
_"C'mon school's prince! Punch us back like how you did in the toilet yesterday!"_

  
  
_Woojin holds his anger towards them. Still being punched._

  
  
_He inhales and exhales, and throwing a punch towards the boy, a strong one._

  
  
_So they fight, one versus three._

 

  
  
  
_"Guanlin! Did you see Woojin?" Jihoon asked with his worried face._  
  
_"Nope. Why? Why did you look so worried?"_  
  
_"Nevermind, he just got into a fight yesterday I'm worried that he's gone."_  
  
_"I'll help you search for him hyung. Will call you when I find him."_  
  
_"My phone batteries died so I can't."_

  
  
_So he ended up didn't see Woojin for the rest of the day._

  
_Or he never thought it was not the rest of the day, but four years._

  
  
_It left scars on him, in his heart._

  
  
_"You'll know the value of someone when they're gone."_

  
_Not searching more for Woojin is one of the biggest regret he had in life._

 

* * *

  
  
  
Present

  
  
"My dad forces me to transfer school so..."  
  
"At least you should've said that to me."  
  
"My dad knows the reason I'm fighting was you so he's not allowing me to see you. I've tried to resist but you know... he's too powerful."  
  
"Powerful? Aren't you strong?"  
  
"I mean in terms of money, he even hire a bodyguards. So I move here to Seoul and leave Busan."  
  
"How bad was the fight to the extent that he hires a bodyguards?"  
  
"I injured my left ankle and hospitalized for a week."  
  
"I'm... sorry."  
  
"For what? I'm the one who fought."  
  
"For not kissing your ankle. I said the kiss will make you won't get hurt."  
  
"It's okay, I prefer kissed on the face not ankle. Anyway my face didn't even get a slight bruise on the fight. I should've thank your kiss. Thank you."

  
  
They remain silent, awkwardly.

  
  
Jihoon looked at the younger transformation, he looks more bulkier and taller, and of course somehow more handsome.

"How's guanlin?" Woojin asked.  
  
"When you left, there's a new student transferred to our class, Yoo Seonho. Guanlin dated him."  
  
"Ah... so the gay culture still flows."  
  
Jihoon laugh.  
  
"Talking of gays, how bout the confident gay Jinyoung and Daehwi?"  
  
"They're still being together and inseparable."  
  
  
They're starting being awkward again.  
  
  
"So you go to this uni hoon?" Woojin asked.  
  
"Yes, you?"  
  
"Yeah me too. But how did you end up in this uni? Busan has a lot good one though."  
  
"It's been my dream all this time."  
  
"Where did you live now?" Woojin asked more.  
  
"Apartment near here. You?"  
  
"House."  
  
"Why did you work here? You have many money to spend."  
  
"I resist all of my dad's money except for college."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Anyway hoon..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Want to visit my house?"  
  
".....tomorrow?"  
  
"Also bring the two couple please."  
  
"Okay, if they aren't busy."  
  
"Um... see you tomorrow? I have more work to do so." Said Jihoon.  
  
"Okay..."

  
  
Jihoon were about to leave the cafe. One step before he opens the door, Woojin runs to him and hugs him tightly whilst whispers

  
  
"I've been saving my feelings for you in the deepest pit of my heart. I'm sorry for leaving you, but for you to know, I've never leave you in the heart. Mine always stay with yours. I love you, altough I haven't got the courage all this time, sorry for being too late for confessing." Said Woojin as he let go of the hug, holds both of Jihoon's hand with both of his, delicately. Showing his remarkable smile and snaggletooth, and let go of the hand. Leaving the older blushes.


End file.
